The moment has come
by xblahxxblahx
Summary: Naruto meets up with Kakashi after he moves into a new house right next to Kakashi's! Love stirs and they end up in bed....LEMON, LIME


KakaNaru

**Warning: LEMONS/LIMES!**

**Sex scenes**

**You have been warned**

**Note: I do not own Naruto, but I have some action figures...anyways, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! **

Naruto's POV

I was walking down the road, tired from the training we just had in the Forest of Death. I saw someone in the distance, as I focused my eyes to get a better look; I see the faint image of gray hair and a cheerful face. "Kakashi-sensei?" I said, as found myself running to meet him.

"Yep, hey Naruto, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it, sensei?"

"Because of your home and how it is unfit for a genin, The Fourth Hokage has assigned you a new room, right next to mine, so I can aid you and you can develop your skills"

"That's awesome, Kakashi-sensei! I'll pack my things right away!" I exclaimed. With the news, I ran down the street, to my house to gather my things, just as I heard sensei in the distance, saying, "I'll meet you at your house later, Naruto."

"Ok!" I replied, with joy.

Kakashi's POV

I walked down the road to see a man carrying a pot of hot buns for sale. I went up to him and bought one. After eating one, I forgot what I was supposed to do. I ran down the road to see Naruto clumsily carry his belongings out of his house. Chuckling, I walked down to help him.

Naruto's POV

I dragged out my futon and balanced it on the wall. I saw Kakashi-sensei walking down the road, with a smirk in the corner of his lips.

"Sensei! What took you so long?!"

"I was………distracted" replied Kakashi. "So, what do you need help with?" he asked.

"I just need some help carrying this over to my new house." I said.

"Sorry, Naruto, I forgot to tell you, there are already furniture and other necessities in your new home. Just bring the things you want to bring."

"You stupid-sensei!" I yelled. Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

I arrived at my new home to find that it was much bigger than my old home, and the milk wasn't even expired! Satisfied with the new home, I asked Kakashi to leave, and I found surprisingly that he left pretty quickly. _Eh_, I thought, _who cares_. I examined the room to see that it was right next to Kakashi-sensei, and that I could see everything in his bedroom. There were many different books on Make-Out Paradise and other series.

_That disgusting old pervert_, I thought, as I found myself drifting to sleep.

Naruto's POV

I woke up to hear the sound of moaning next door to me. _Wait a minute_, I thought, the only house next to mine is...Kakashi-sensei's! I jerked up to see him reading his Make-Out Paradise books and masturbating to what he read! Shocked and surprised, I found that my erection started growing also! I heard Kakashi make one final moan, then ejaculated a pearly white stream of semen. I wished that I was in his room, but I wasn't. _I want that man to make love to me_...I thought as I continued to go back to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto's POV

_Training was hard_, I thought, because Kakashi-sensei was there the whole time and it felt like he knew I knew something. I walked home to see Kakashi-sensei calling me.

"Hey, Naruto, wait up!" he yelled. I tried to walk faster, but he eventually caught up with me.

"Didn't you hear me Naruto?"  
"Sorry, sensei, I wasn't paying attention."

"That's alright," he exclaimed. "Want to come over to my house?" he asked.

I wanted to say no, but if I did, he would ask why and then it would all lead to _I saw you have sex last night_ and that would be unfortunate, so I agreed.

"Good," said Kakashi, "Come over later after dinner."

"Ok" I said as I wished that night will never come.

I waved good-bye as I reached my house, took a shower and at cereal with milk for dinner. I got dressed and continued to walk over to his house. The door was unlocked, so I just went in.  
I could see the steam leave the bathroom as I heard sensei say:

"Hold on, Naruto, I'm in the shower!"  
I waited and examined his house. It was fairly clean, with no mess, or take-out boxes like mine. Kakashi-sensei came out and I was stunned. He was so beautiful, like a god. His hair was still wet, and his eyes were fuzzy. He had a towel wrapped around him but I saw his bare chest and it was gorgeous. It was muscled and smooth and lightly tanned. I noticed my erection growing. Kakashi had no notice of it. His face was so detailed that I couldn't stop staring. Luckily, I heard a sound in the distance and looked at its direction. He also looked in that direction, as I saw that he was absentmindedly rubbing his crotch. We later sat in his couch, talking about ninjutsu and hand signs. Then, I looked at his crotch again, and I saw that he had slipped his left hand under the towel and was slowly jerking off. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care if I would never see Kakashi-sensei again. It didn't matter at the moment. I reached in and kissed him. I opened my mouth and unraveled my tongue. To my surprise, Kakashi-sensei opened his mouth also. We explored each other's mouth with our tongues, as Kakashi-sensei stopped.  
"Come with me," he said as he led me to his room.

Kakashi's POV

_I was waiting for this moment to happen_, I thought as my body controlled my movements and guided Naruto to my room. _Naruto_, I thought, _ah…Naruto...I have been wanting him ever since he pulled that prank on me_. I undressed Naruto to find a firm and smooth body with that blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I kissed and nibbled his nipples as if expecting them to fall off. He opened the towel and tossed it on the floor. As soon as I had access to his cock, I started to jerk him off. I told him to lie beside me. Then I rolled on top of him and rubbed his hard cock against my abs while I caressed his butt. Meanwhile we were constantly kissing each other. Slowly, I kissed my path down to his crotch. His nipples were very sensitive: he moaned loudly when I sucked on them. Then, I went down to his belly button and stuck my tongue in. Immediately he carefully grabbed my hair and encouraged me to go deeper. I spent some time there, and then I started to rub his hard cock on my hard abs. Now it was his turn. He kissed my neck, and then he sucked on my nipples, and stuck his tongue in my belly button. But then he kissed and licked my balls. I spread my legs as much as I could. He engulfed my balls into his mouth and his tongue continued caressing my balls.  
"Naru….take my cock" I said.

I felt him pulling my foreskin down, and then my cock head was inside his warm and wet mouth. I let out a big moan of pleasure as he bobbed his head up and down while embraced my cock head with his tongue. I soon ejaculated and screamed Naruto's name. I soon filled his mouth with so much cum it started to escape through the side of his mouth. He swallowed it and licked the sides of his mouth. And with that I gently pushed Naruto down towards my crotch. He loved the taste of it and I began to groan from the pleasure.

I then moved behind Naruto as he stopped to see what I was doing. Naruto stopped nervously as I positioned himself near Naruto's round ass.

"Don't worry, Naru. I will be gentle and you will love being fucked up the ass," he said.

Naruto remained apprehensive about being fucked up the ass but positioned himself so it could be easier. I soaped up his cock with lube and pressed it against Naru's ass cheeks. I slowly pushed my cock head against Naru's tight virgin ass hole and began to enter. Naruto felt pain at first as my cock entered his ass but soon he felt the sensation of pleasure. He relaxed a bit more and continued to moan.

Soon I was in Naru's virgin ass and began pumping away - slowly at first but then I started to increase the speed as things became easier. Naruto groaned loudly. His cock was not only getting pre-cum, but he was also being done up the ass by me. He felt great and wanted this to last as long as it could. I shot off my load in his now non-virgin ass. He shot a stream of white so far it hit my mouth. I licked it off deliciously as I took out my cock and positioned him next to me.

"Your turn" I said, as Naruto's cock got harder.

"Finally" he said as he began to work his magic.

Naruto's POV

I was on top again before he could resist and had him on his back again. I pulled up my legs in one swift move and said, "You like it thrust into you don't you?"  
My hands pulled apart his cheeks and my thumbs probed his ass hole which still oozed the oil that I had squeezed recently. My hands went up to his shoulder & held onto his strong biceps as I slip in two more fingers into his by now dilating orifice, I thrust in suddenly. He yelped. I thrust harder now as his facial muscles tightened as my tool was squeezed by his ass muscles. And with one last lunge my thighs rubbed against his as I felt as if my dick would come out of his mouth. Holding me down with my shoulders, I pulled out gently till the tip and lunged in once again, this time all the way through. Again and then again and again. Pain gave way to passion as he began moaning obscenities again. "Fuck me harder, Naruto, I want you, I love you."  
"Take it my bitch, aah, Kakashi, you're fucking sexy" I groaned.  
As the rhythm increased the squelches of my dick slipping in and out of his ass filled the room. His hands frigged his own dick which was tensing up. His thumbs teased my nipples as his hands held me under my arms. My thighs ached from the exertion. And then suddenly my entire being tightened and I croaked,  
"Baby, I am cuming..."  
At that very moment he shot cum my chest. I thrust in wildly into his ass as his ass hole warmed with cum that shot through it. We stood still for at least a minute and then I slowly withdrew. As my dick slipped out, I dropped my legs from his shoulders wearily to the bed. I dropped into his arms embracing him tightly once again as we kissed again and our mouths locked.

To be continued in another story...

This is my first story! I hope you all like it.

I like to write, so if you have any suggestions, please feel free to send me them! Thanks


End file.
